I Don't Know Why, But I Love You (HIATUS)
by HyunnK.V
Summary: :: DISCONTINUE ::
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_ **D**ON'_T_ KN_**O**_W W_H_Y, **B**_U_T I L**O**VE _**Y**_OU

**.**

**Created by Hyunnie**

**Disclaimer :**

EXO isn't mine, but Kai is Mine :3

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin, Par**k Chanyeol, Oh Sehoon, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan –Kris-, _ect_

**Pair :**

ChanKai, HunKai, HanKai, BaeKai, KrisKai

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

**Note :**

**Huwaa…. Jan tabo****k Hyunnie karena buat si Baekhyun jadi Seme :v liat di acara sukira, Baekhyun romantis sekali ke Kai. Dan udah lama banget pen buat, tapi sekarang baru kecapaian setelah liat dicomebacknya EXO di Samsung itu Baekhyun cakepnya~ tapi Kai cute disana hehehe :v Buat ChanBaek Shipper –termasuk Hyunnie- maaf nistain Baekhyun jadi seme ya?**

**WARNING :**

**MISS TYPOS, ABSURD, ALUR ANEH, TIDAK ADA SAD-SADNYA, OOC**

**.**

**DON'T BASH**

**DON'T COPY**

**AND GO AWAY FROM MY FF,  
IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY OR PAIRING **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The Story Begin!**

* * *

**Jongin POV's**

_"Hei... Hei, si aneh datang" _

_"Astaga... Tuh orang punya harga diri nggak sih? Masih aja masuk sekolah padahal sudah miskin, jelek, aneh,_ _item_,_ cupu lagi"_

_"Bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke sekolah ini? Apa dia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk mendapat beasiswa? Hahahaha..." _

Bisik-bisikkan yang selalu menghantarku ke kelas setiap paginya, kembali terdengar. Huh... Biarlah, apa peduliku? Aku disini hanya untuk bersekolah, dan yah... Melakukan sesuatu tapi rahasia ya?

Oh God itu mereka, 4 orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutanku dan selalu menyiksaku sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, Si Penguasa.

Aku memutar arahku mengambil jalan yang lebih jauh menghindari mereka namun...

"Mau pergi kemana, Orang Afrika?"

Shit…. Sepertinya hari ini tak beda jauh dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, selalu mengalami kesialan berturut-turut. Ah... Aku lupa, namaku Kim Jongin. Yah... Tapi mereka menganggap nama itu terlalu bagus untuk orang sepertiku, jadi mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan beragam seperti Orang Afrika karena kulit tanku, Orang Aneh, Orang Miskin, bahkan aku lupa berapa nama yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggilku.

Yang tadi itu Byun Baekhyun, namja manis nan tampan bertubuh mungil yang selalu berbicara dengan mulut pedasnya. Andai ia baik padaku, mungkin sudah kujadikan ia sebagai pacar.

Pabbo Jongin, dia musuhmu oke? Satu hal lagi, menghindari bukan karena takut hanya saja meladeni mereka tidak akan pernah ada habisnya, dan itu semua hanya membuang waktu saja.

"Mau kekelas, pendek" ucapku dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Jangan terkejut, aku tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan yang lemah dan cengeng, camkan itu.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku, namun terhenti dan lagi-lagi itu salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ah... Mau kah kau membolos dan ikut bersama kami?" ajak Idiot Chanyeol si mesum itu.

Hei... Aku tak pernah menamai seseorang tanpa fakta oke? Jadi jangan melihatku seperti itu. Ku putar badanku menatap mereka dengan muka datar, memperbaiki letak kacamataku sejenak dan mulai berbicara.

"Membolos? Dengan kalian? Dengar ya Orang gila, sebaiknya jangan sekolah jika tujuan kalian bukan untuk belajar malah bersenang-senang. Mati saja sana, jika kerjaannya hanya melakukan semau kalian" ucapku, membalik badan kembali dan melanjutkan jalan.

Biarin saja apa yang mereka lakukan, aku tak pernah mau peduli.

.

* * *

Jongin POV's END

* * *

.

"DASAR ITEM, LIHAT SAJA KAU AKAN MENYESALI AJAKAN KAMI. MATI? KAMI TAK AKAN MATI KALAU KAU MAU TAU" teriak Luhan salah seorang dari sekelompok -menyusahkan bagi Jongin- namja tampan di sekolah ini. Dan lagi-lagi, namja berpakaian culun itu tak menghiraukannya.

Predikat sebagai 4 orang anak terkaya dan tertampan sekaligus manis disekolah ini, membuat mereka melakukan semua keinginan mereka dan dituruti oleh seluruh murid disekolah yang masuk urutan 3 terbesar sebagai sekolah termahal di dunia.

_Hell_… siapa yang berani mencari masalah dengan mereka, sama saja mencari mati. Dan hanya seorang murid baru berpakaian culun, dengan kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya, jangan lupakan capnya sebagai murid beasiswa –berarti miskin- yang selalu tak menuruti keinginan mereka. Karena itulah, seorang Kim Jongin menjadi sasaran kejahilan mereka yang amat menyenangkan selama 3 bulan terakhir.

Ah… satu hal lagi mereka juga termasuk pemegang saham terbesar disekolah ini loh. Termasuk bukan berarti hanya mereka saja ya?

"Gagal? Berarti _Plan B_?" tanya Sehun yang sibuk mengemut permen loli miliknya mengangkat suara.

"Tentu saja, dan ini akan sangat menyenangkan" ucap Chanyeol merebut permen loli yang rencananya akan di makan Luhan.

"Yaakk... Beli lolipopmu sendiri"

.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

.

TEEETT

TEEETT

TEEETT

Alarm Sekolah berbunyi, waktu istirahat telah tiba. Beramai-ramai para murid-murid yang bersekolah di Lawrence Academy berlarian keluar dari kelas entah itu kekantin, ke lapangan dan masih banyak tempat lain.

Jongin yang memang tak memiliki teman, sebenarnya ada namun ia tak tertarik untuk menjadikannya seorang teman. Dia adalah...

"Jongie~ Xiuxiu datang~"

Itu dia, Kim Minseok atau Xiumin. Seorang pemuda manis tak terlalu tinggi dengan pipi chubby sebagai ciri khasnya menghampiri Jongin yang tengah melihat kearah luar.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Xiumin lembut, sesekali memasukkan keripik kentang kemulutnya.

"Menurutmu?" bukan menjawab, Jongin balik bertanya dengan nada cuek khas dirinya.

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, sudah 3 bulan sejak Jongin datang ke sekolah ini dan selama itu pula ia mengejarnya untuk dijadikan seorang teman.

Tapi tanggapan dari namja itu seakan tak menerima kehadirannya membuatnya tak patah semangat hingga sekarang.

"Jongie~ Kau tau? Kau berbeda dengan drama-drama dan cerita-cerita yang kulihat. Biasanya orang yang tertindas itu pasti cengeng, dipukul sedikit nangis lalu pkk hm... Pokoknya lemah dan nurut aja apa kata Penguasa. Tapi kau? Wah... Kau berbeda cuek, dingin, tak mudah nangis, bahkan ketika para Penguasa itu mengganggumu kau membalas jawaban mereka" kagum Xiumin dengan mata berbinar mirip marmut yang pernah ia liat di salah satu toko hewan –batin Jongin-.

"Hm.." hanya gumaman kecil sebagai jawaban Jongin.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol putih berukuran kecil dari sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa butir di tangannya dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut, menelannya tanpa dorongan air.

"Xiu... Dengar, jangan dekati aku arra? Bukannya tak mau dekat denganmu, tapi jika kau bersamaku kau juga kena imbasnya" ucap Jongin menatap Xiumin dibalik kacamata minus berkaca amat tebal.

Xiumin menggeleng keras, tanda menolak.

"Shirreo, aku tidak mau. Oh ya... Ini, aku lupa. Isi fomulirnya untuk ekskulmu, minimal 2 oke? Aku pergi, bye~"

.

* * *

Jongin POV's

* * *

.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat kegigihan sosok yang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Ya... Ia sudah memasuki tingkatan akhir dan sebentar lagi lulus, namun ia akan berkuliah disini dan itu menyebalkan.

Ku lihat lembaran itu diam, apa yang harus aku pilih? Minimal 2, tapi apa? Ada bela diri, renang, basket, vokal, jurnal, photographer, sepak bola, melukis dll.

Astaga, ekskulnya banyak sekali?

.

* * *

Jongin POV's END

* * *

.

Entah karena terlalu serius, Jongin tak menyadari bahwa kelas masih sepi padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan penyebabnya adalah ke-4 Penguasa yang menyuruh para murid kelas ini untuk pergi ke ruangan dance, dan mengunci pintunya perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin.

"Yaakk... Apa-apaan kau, Rusa Gila?" ucap Jongin begitu kertas itu diambil oleh Luhan, dan menatapnya datar.

"Kau belum memilih? Biar kami pilihkan ya? Kami kan baik" ucap Luhan tampak berdiskusi dengan yang lain, sedangkan Jongin memilih menatap awan yang bergerak di luar sana.

"Ini, latihannya mulai hari minggu di sekolah"

Sehun menyerahkan lembaran itu ke Jongin, namun tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicara.

"Yaakk... Aku bukan pembatumu, ambil ini" bentak Sehun, membuat Jongin mengambilnya kasar masih melihat awan.

"Cih.." dengus Sehun mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh mainan mereka, begitulah menurut mereka si Penguasa.

"Tenanglah Hun. Orang Miskin, mengapa seperti itu caramu mengambil? Perlahanlah, kami tak jahat kok. Ah... Aku lupa, kau sepertinya antis ya menyentuh orang?" ejek Chanyeol duduk di meja Jongin dengan santainya medekati wajah Jongin.

Jongin diam, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chanyeol berjarak beberapa senti dengan pandangan sulit diartikan dan tersenyum tanpa ada kadar ketulusan di dalamnya.

"Ya... Aku antis menyentuh orang, apalagi manusia menjijikkan yang memegang perempuan dan laki-laki berbeda dan jalang setiap harinya" ejek Jongin menatap kelimanya seakan kuman.

"Hohoho~ Apa kau cemburu honey?" Ejek Baekhyun mengelus pundak Jongin perlahan.

Jongin yang mendengar hal itu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana? Kau tak bisa keluar, aneh" ucap Sehun memainkan kunci ditangannya.

"Berikan kuncinya" ucap Jongin datar.

"Ani, jika kau ikuti ekskul itu kami ijinkan" ucap Luhan melempar-lempar gumpalan kertas ke udara.

"Benarkan? Arraseo, aku turuti hari minggukan?" ucap Jongin pasrah.

.

* * *

Jongin POV's

* * *

.

See? Jika aku turuti kemauan mereka saja baru bisa bebas. _What the hell_? Bela diri? Renang? Basket? Astaga... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semua Ekskul itu ada keempat orang idiot yang artinya kami akan bertemu.

Sibuk dengan pemikiranku, aku tak memperhatikan ajaran dari Jung seonsaengnim yang mengajarkan tentang gerakan dance.

Tak kah ini gila?

Dance seharusnya jadi ekskul bukan masuk pelajaran seperti ini. Tunggu... Apa tak apa jika aku mengganti ekskulnya? Entahlah, memangnya aku peduli?

"Kim Jongin"

"Y-Ya?" dengan gugup aku melihat kearah Jung Yunho seosaengnim yang menatapku tajam, begitu pula yang lain tersenyum mengejek.

Meski mataku melihat kearah Jung Seosaengnim, tapi aku tahu Oh Sehun si pembuat masalah itu cekikikan tak jelas. Menyebalkan.

"Karena kau tak memperhatikanku, ketika jam pelajaran dance berikutnya aku minta kau menarikan tarian Trouble Maker –Now. Dan ah… aku harap kau membuatnya sedikit menarik dan se-sexy mungkin. Selama ini kau selalu mendapat nilai terkecil dibanding yang lain, kau bisa tak naik kelas karena hal ini. Kau paham?"

I-Itu... Tidakkah terlalu sexy untuk ku dancekan? Oh God, mati aku. Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku lemas tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Good. Sampai disini pelajaran kita. Sampai ketemu lusa"

Begitu Jung seonsaengnim pergi, Jung Krystal beserta gengnya menghampiriku. Apalagi ini?

"Sepertinya Jung Seonsaeng salah memilih orang. Orang sekaku, dengan pakaian culunnya jangan lupakan rambut dan kacamata ini menarikan tarian se-sexy dance Trouble maker? Hahaha... Ini akan menjadi topik sebulan berturut-turut di mading" ejek Krystal diangguki Victoria Song.

What? Apa-apaan ini... Huh... Andai mereka bukan perempuan dan aku tak dalam kondisi penyamaran, mati kau. Dasar menyebalkan.

Daripada meladeninya dengan segala ocehan tak berujung itu, aku memilih pergi ke ruang ganti pria untuk mengganti baju. Aku harus cepat, ya... Jika tidak mau terlambat.

"Benarkah itu? Akan ku rekam dan sebarin di internet, pasti akan menarik"

Itu? Bukankah Suara si pendek dan cerewet Baekhyun? Sepertinya yang lain juga berada disana. Aish… aku sedang malas bertemu mereka. Sebaiknya aku langsung pulang.

.

* * *

Jongin POV's END

* * *

.

Begitu Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang ganti, Chanyeol yang berencana keruang ganti melihat Jongin dan tersenyum tampan apalagi mengingat percakapan mereka mengenai _Plan B_ saat dikelas Jongin dan Sehun.

SREET

Seakan tak ingin kehilangan mangsanya, Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri Jongin dan menarik tangannya menghentikan langkah pemuda berkulit tan itu. Siswa-siswi termasuk 3 Penguasa lainnya –sudah keluar dari ruang ganti- yang masih disekolah melihat hal itu dalam keadaan diam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Yaakk... Idiot, apa yang kau lakukan eo?" tanya Jongin dengan muka memerah, bukan karena marah ditahan seperti ini tapi malu di lihat oleh siswa-siswi disekolah ini apalagi memfotonya.

Bisa dilihat ke-3 Penguasa lainnya mendekat kearah mereka berdua, tampak tak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan tersenyum-senyum -mengerikan bagi Jongin- menambah kadar ketampanan mereka.

"Kau... harus menjadi pacar kami"

TUUKK

"AWW... Yaakk item, kenapa menendangku?" keluh Chanyeol memegang kakinya yang di tending tepat di tulang keringnya dengan keras oleh Jongin.

"Mwo? Enak sekali kau dengan nada memerintah seperti itu menyuruhku untuk menjadi pacarmu. Untuk apa? Menyiksaku? Dan apa? Kami?" Jongin menatap geram pada Chanyeol, sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ya…. Kami berempat, si Penguasa. Kau tau kan Chanyeol selalu berbicara memeritah seperti itu? Oh Come on, kami itu baik, bukan begitu teman-teman? " ucap Luhan bertanya pada siswa-siswi yang menonton.

_"Itu benar Luhan Oppa~" _

_"Tentu saja, tapi kenapa dengan si jelek itu? Kenapa tidak dengan kami saja?" _

"_Oppa~ kau jangan jadi Gay pleasee~"_

Berbagai pendapat di dengar oleh Jongin membuat ia memutar bola matanya malas. Tentu saja orang-orang bodoh itu mengiyakan ucapan mereka, bukankah seluruh –maksudnya hampir seluruh orang disekolah ini menyukai dan mengangumi mereka kecuali dirinya?

"ika kau tidak mau, kami bisa mencari informasi seluruhnya tentangmu dan menyebarkannya. Kau tau? Datamu itu terlalu misterius, dan kami bisa mencarinya dalam sekejap. Masih menolak?" bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin, meniupnya kecil membuatnya merinding geli.

'tunggu? Mencari informasi tentangku? Andwae, penyamaranku. Tapi... Bagaimana jika Kris tau? Ia akan marah besar, meski di Canada tapi kan...' Jongin terus berdebat dengan pemikirannya.

"terserah" ucap Jongin pada akhirnya, berdo'a saja agar Kris tidak tau Jika tidak?

Orang didepannya bisa koma dalam sekejap karena memperlakukannya seperti tadi dan itu akibat mesin pembunuh milik Kris, _tunangannya._

_._

* * *

Jongin POV's

* * *

.

Kris... Mianhae, tapi aku belum menyelesaikan urusanku disini. Jika mereka tau kebenarannya, bahaya. Maafkan aku ya...

Aku segera pergi dari kerumunan itu dan lagi-lagi lelaki bermuka penipu mirip anak kecil tak berdosa itu menarik tanganku -Baekhyun-.

"Biar kami antar" ajaknya sok baik, cih... Sungguh menggelikan.

Segera kusentak kasar tangannya yang memegangku. Dan menatapnya dingin seperti biasa.

"Tidak, terima kasih" ucapku datar, segera berlari keluar sekolah.

"INGAT KAU HARUS MENGUASAI DANCE ITU, CHAGIYA. DAN TAMPILLAH SE-SEXY MUNGKIN MESKI ITU MUSTAHIL" teriak Sehun dengan keras, entah ia sengaja atau tidak yang jelas ia langsung berhige five dengan teman Penguasa idiot yang menyebalkan itu.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, berdo'a saja semoga besok aku selamat dari murid-murid yang ganasnya seperti macan itu. Astaga... Aku hampir lupa soal dance itu, matilah aku.

Lusa? Oh ayolah, itu terlalu cepat untuk berlatih dan menghafalnya. Apalagi gerakannya sangat sexy dan itu harusnya dilakukan berpangsangan, sedangkan aku sendirian. Huwee… Yi Fan ge, andai aku tidak ada urusan disini, aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku di rumah bersamamu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END/?

* * *

HAHAHAHA…. *KETAWA NISTA*

FF APA LAGI INI? SATU KEMARIN UDAH ADA, SEKARANG POST LAGI FF BARU MASA?

HEHEHE… MAAF YA, IDENYA TADI PAGI TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL PAS LIAT PHOTO EXO YANG CULUN-CULUN GITU. EH… KEPIKIRAN DAH BUAT FF, KAYAK GINI :3

NAH… MUNGKIN FF INI KAYAKNYA PASARAN YA? TAPI BUKAN HYUNNIE NAMANYA KALAU NGGAK BUAT ANEH NI FF HAHAHA :v

PASTI TEBAKKANNYA, GENG PENGUASA –CHANBAEKHUNHAN- NYIKSA JONGIN TERUS JATUH CINTA TERUS REBUTAN _ect._ TAPI HYUNNIE NGGAK AKAN BUAT GITU. APALAGI JONGINNYA PUNYA TUNANGAN SI ABANG NAGA *DISEMBUR API :3

JANGAN LUPAIN ADA MISI YANG HARUS DISELESAIN JONGIN, APAKAH ITU?

= YANG BENAR JAWABANNYA SEPERTI APA YANG HYUNNIE PIKIRIN, LANGSUNG TULIS JAWABANNYA DIKOTAK REVIEW.

JANGAN ADA YANG MENJADI PEMBACA GELAP KARENA MERASA FF INI MUDAH DI TEBAK CERITANYA, DKK.

SUDAH CUKUP BACOTNYA,

**REVIEW PLEASE? **

**HYUNNIE BUTUH UNTUK PENYEMANGAT LANJUTIN NI FF :3**

BYE :v


	2. Chapter 2

_**I**_ **D**ON'_T_ KN_**O**_W W_H_Y, **B**_U_T I L**O**VE _**Y**_OU

**.**

**Hyunnie**

**Cast :**

**Kim** Jongin, **Par**k Chanyeol, **Oh** Sehoon, **Xi Lu**han, **Byun** Baekhyun,  
**Wu** Yi Fan –Kris-, **Kim** Minseok, **Kim** Taehyung _**ect.**_

**Pair :**

**C**han**K**ai, **H**un**K**ai, **H**an**K**ai, **B**ae**K**ai, **K**ris**K**ai

**WARNING!**

**T**ypo**(s)**, **B**ad **P**lot, **B**ored, **O**o**C**, **C**ommon

**Disclaimer : ****  
**  
All Cast belong to **God** and **themselves**. I just **Own** this plot story.

**DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

.

.

* * *

**The Story Begin!**

* * *

CKLEEKK

BLAAMM

Suara bantingan dipintu dilanjutkan dengan Jongin yang mendesah sekeras ia mampu, melepas kacamata, blazer dan ranselnya yang membalut tubuhnya, membiarkan barang-barang itu kini berceceran di lantai.

Jongin tanpa penyamarannya, merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas sofa berwarna semerah darah dan berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Namun kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, meski berulang kali ia berusaha memejamkan matanya yang berakhir terbuka dan itu menyebalkan.

"Aish... Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur? Apalagi ini? Ini sudah bukan kesialan tak disengaja namanya, ini kesialan disengaja. Iya tidak salah lagi, tapi kan... Huwaaaa KRIS GEGE AKU MERINDUKANMU"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya yang semula disisir dan diberi pelicin rambut, kini terlihat kusut dan berantakan, ia memajukan bibir bawahnya kedepan yang terlihat menggemaskan.

DRRTT

DRRTT

Jongin yang tengah melamun setelah bermonolog ria dan menghancurkan tatanan rambut yang selalu ia jaga, menoleh begitu getaran di saku celananya terasa.

"Ini... nomornya siapa?"

Ia manaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir, berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan nomor yang tertera di layar kaca ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

"Apa aku harus angkat? Atau tidak? Tapi feelingku mengatakan tidak, tapi... Tapi... ARGHH... AKU BISA GILA"

Beruntung apartement sederhananya -untuk melengkapi penyamaran- kedap suara, jadi ia tak perlu memijat kepala begitu para tetangga datang dan menceramahinya ini itu.

"Angkat saja ya? Sepertinya aku juga tidak ada rugi apapun"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya dan menggeser gambar telephone berwarna hijau untuk mengangkat.

"Yeob..."

_"Apa kabar Chagiya? Kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya eo?"_

* * *

**_Luhan side_**

* * *

_"YAKK... DARI MANA KAU BISA TAU NOMORKU NAMJA JEJADIAN?! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN MENGGELIKAN ITU!?"_

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau tau? Suaramu bisa membuatku tuli"

Luhan mendengus sesekali mengusap telinga kanannya yang kini berdengung dengan seseorang yang tengah ia hubungi yang tak lain adalah Jongin.

Baekhyun yang tengah melihat pantulan dirinya di depan kaca hanya cekikikan melihat raut wajah Luhan yang terlihat merenggut di sampingnya.

_"BIARIN, JIKA KAU TULI TIDAK AKAN ADA RUGINYA UNTUKKU"_

Chanyeol yang sibuk bermain psp, pendengarannya menangkap teriakan dari Jongin meski jarak dirinya dengan Luhan cukup jauh pun berakhir mobil miliknya menabrak pembatas.

"SETUJU JONGIN-A"

_"APAAN KAU SOK IKUT SETUJU BYUN PENDEK CEREWET?!"_

Baekhyun melongo, bagaimana bisa suaranya diketahui oleh Jongin padahal ia menutup mulutnya agar sedikit tersamarkan.

Woah... Hebat sekali namja cupu yang menjadi kekasih mereka kini, bisa menebak itu dirinya.

"KIM CUPU JONGIN, KAU MEMBUATKU MATI!?"

_"BENARKAH PARK MESUM MENYEBALKAN BERTELINGA PERI CHANYEOL?! SYUKURLAH, BESOK AKU AKAN DATANG KEPEMAKAMANMU DAN MEMBERIKAN RANGKAIAN BUNGA RAFFLESIA YANG BESAAAAAR KHUSUS UNTUKMU!?"_

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya membanting stick psp itu hingga terpecah tak beraturan.

"Bisakah kau bicara lebih lembut kepada namja chingumu?"

Luhan mendekatkan kembali layar datar itu ketelinganya setelah meloudspeaker kan begitu Baekhyun berteriak -berbicara- dengan Jongin disusul Chanyeol.

_"APA KAU HANYA MENELPONKU UNTUK MENYURUHKU BERBICARA LEBIH LEMBUT DENGAN ORANG SEPERTI KALIAN?! WTF, Sudah aku ada URUSAN dan jangan pernah MENGHUBUNGIKU LAGI, sipapun itu dari KALIAN. Geuneo"_

TUUTT

TUUTT

TUUTT

Luhan memandang layar handphonenya yang sudah menghitam.

Sejenak ia tampak berpikir, kemudian salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat begitu pula telinganya yang kini memanas dan berdengung.

"Gege, telingamu baik saja?"

Sehun yang baru datang menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi, begitu orang yang telah memacari yeoja dan uke diseluruh sekolahnya -sudah terhitung Jongin- menggosok-gosok telinganya dengan cepat.

"Sorry Jonginie sayang, aku akan menelponmu setiap menitnya. Hahahaha..."― Luhan tertawa mengerikan -gila menurut Sehun- dengan pikiran melayang mengenai Jongin.

"Aish... Orang itu mendoakan aku cepat mati? Ckk... Awas aja besok di sekolah akan kupastikan hidupnya tak tenang"― Kini Chanyeol terus meruntukki Jongin yang mendoakan dirinya untuk cepat meninggal plus panggilan terpanjaaaang -dan menyebalkan- yang ia dapat dari namja itu

"Sepertinya aku harus merubah suara agar ia tidak menyadari bahwa yang tadi itu aku. Apa aku harus mengoperasi pita suaraku?"― Baekhyun dengan wajah berpikirnya mengira-ngira suara seperti apa yang ia inginkan agar tidak diketahui, karena menurutnya suaranya itu terlalu pasaran.

"YAKK... SEBENARNYA KALIAN SEDANG MEMBICARAKAN APA?!"

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Jadi... Ada apa kau kemari?"

Namja berambut dirty blonde itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, sibuk menyesap teh ditangannya.

"Yakk... Apa-apaan itu huh?"

Jongin berdecak kesal menatap namja di hadapannya yang tak menghiraukan dirinya kini.

Ah... Ternyata ini salah satu alasan ia mematikan handphonenya dan yah... Karena ia tidak ingin berteriak-teriak dan menghabiskan suaranya pada orang 'aneh' yang menghubunginya.

Bukan salahnya mengenai dirinya yang berteriak, berhadapan ataupun berbicara dengan mereka saja, Jongin hanya ingin berteriak dan teriak dan teriak.

"Kris menyuruhku―"

PLETAKK

"Auch.. Yakk, kenapa menjitakku hyung?"

Taehyung atau lebih dikenal V, mengelus kepalanya yang perlahan pening akibat jitakan sayang dari Jongin.

"Salah sendiri memanggil tunanganku tanpa embel-embel Hyung atau gege"

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Dia yang memintaku untuk tak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel, cukup dengan namanya. Kau mau tau kenapa? Karena aku masih tak menyetujui―"

DUGG

"KENAPA SEKARANG KAKIKU KAU TENDANG DAN JADIKAN SASARAN?!"

"Jangan berteriak TaeTae. Kalau bukan kakimu yang kutendang apa kepalamu mau ku jadikan sasaran?"

Dengan cueknya Jongin mengambil ranselnya yang masih berada dilantai -beserta blazer dan kacamatanya- mencari buku tugasnya.

Taehyung segera menggeleng kuat dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kepalanya melindungi dari sepupu yang hanya berbeda 1 tahun diatasnya.

"Arraseo, Aish... Aku sampai lupa kan hyung? Kris― Maksudku gege menyuruhku ke Seoul biar ada yang menemanimu sekaligus yah... Melindungimu?"

Taehyung menghabiskan tehnya begitu ia sempat mendapat deathglare dari Jongin hanya ia hampir lupa mengatakan Kris tanpa embel-embel Hyung maupun gege.

"Ckk... Orang bersifat 4D sepertimu melindungiku? Yang ada kau yang kulindungi"

"Hei asal Kai tau Hyung, begini-gini aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo tau"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya merenggut, ucapan Jongin sedikiiiiit sekali ada benarnya .

Jongin memang tidak mahir tapi ia cukup bisa berbagai macam bela diri, sedangkan dirinya?

Ia hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama saja justru terlihat aneh dan membuat orang tertawa. Menyedihkan bukan?

Tapi ia sudah berusaha berlatih taekwondo ketika Jongin memutuskan untuk melakukan 'something' di Seoul dan ia pemegang sabuk hitam sekarang.

"Lupakan soal itu, setidaknya kau bisa menemaniku. Tapi... Mengapa kau masih tidak menyetujui hubungan kami?"

Jongin yang semula fokus pada buku untuk mengerjakan tugas, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Taehyung serius.

"Rahasia. Dan Aku akan satu sekolah denganmu Hyung"

Setelah mengatakannya, Taehyung berlari kearah dapur mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang tengah meraung meminta diisi.

"MWO?! KATAKAN PADAKU, KAU DATANG KEMARI UNTUK MELAPORKAN SEMUA AKTIFITASKU KAN?! CEPAT JU―"

Jongin menyusul Taehyung yang berjalan kedapur sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"JANGAN MEMAKAN SHORT CAKEKU IDIOT?!"

PLETAKK

DUGG

PRANGG

TUKK(?)

"EOMMAA!?"

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun-a?"

Baekhyun yang sibuk meminum bubble tea miliknya, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sehun yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Handphone hitam miliknya.

"Hanya mengingatkan mengenai dance ke Jongin"

Sontak mendengar nama itu disebut, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang tengah bertanding psp menoleh kearah Sehun.

Menghampiri bocah yang menjadi magnae mereka itu tanpa sadar -kembali- membanting stick pspnya.

"Ha? Maksudnya?"

Chanyeol saling berpandangan dengan Luhan sejenak namun―

PLAKK

"BERANINYA KAU MELIHATKU BEGITU, PARK. JONGIN BENAR, KAU MEMANG MESUM"

―memukulnya.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK DITELINGAKU RUSA, KAU PIKIR SUARAMU BAGUS DIDENGAR HA?! DAN KAU LEBIH LEBIH LEBIH MESUM DARIKU, PENDEK!?"

"YAKK... BISAKAH JANGAN MENCANTUMKAN KATA PENDEK DI KALIMATMU ITU?!"

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, gelas plastik itu telah ia lempar entah kemana begitu mendengar kata yang amat sangaaaat sensitif ditelinganya.

"WAE?! INI MULUTKU JIKA AKU INGIN BILANG PENDEK ITU HAKKU, BYUN!?"

"HYAAA~ AKAN KU PATAHKAN TANGANMU PARK!?"

"JIKA INGIN MEMATAHKAN TANGAN SI BODOH, KENAPA AKU YANG KAU PELINTIR BYUN?!"

Sehun menghela nafas, diantara mereka berempat ia masih -cukup- waras.

Dan teriak-teriakan itu tidak akan berhenti hingga salah satunya mengalah -meski mustahi pikir Sehun- atau pita suara mereka sakit.

Dan Sehun hanya bisa berdoa, semoga telinganya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"HYUNG, ADA PESAN MASUK DI HANDPHONEMU?!"

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!?

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK HYUNG!?

"KAU YANG MEMULAINYA DULUAN IDIOT!?"

Sepertinya dikediaman Jongin juga tidak beda jauh dimana kedua belah pihak berbicara satu sama lain dengan cara berteriak.

Jongin segera mengambil benda datar miliknya yang tergeletak di dalam rak lemari dapur dan membaca pesan masuk ke handphone-nya.

"ASTAGA!?"

"UHUKK... UHUKK!? HYUNG, KENAPA BERTERIAK?! KAU MEMBUATKU TERSE― UHUKK DAK... UHUKK"

Jongin yang sedikit merasa iba, memberikan air putih ke Taehyun yang sibuk meredakan batuk yang menyerangnya karena teriakan dari Jongin.

"Kenapa berteriak Hyung?"

"Aku lupa untuk latihan dance, bisa-bisa ketika aku mementaskannya semuanya berantakkan"

"Kau kan pandai dance hyung, memangnya untuk apa kau latihan?"

"Lusa, Yunho Saem menyuruhku untuk menampilkan dance―"

"Lalu? Tinggal tunjukkan sajakan? Kenapa harus berteriak?"

PLETAKK

"Kau melakukan penganiayaan padaku lagi hyung. Setelah menghajarku, kenapa kau sekarang malah menjitakku lagi?"

Taehyung mengusap kepalanya kasar, menatap Jongin tajam.

"Salah sendiri memotong ucapanku. Yah... Jika tidak dalam 'mode' penyamaran itu sih mudah, tapi aku menyamar. Dan bukan itu saja―"

GLUPP

"―Aku diminta mementaskan Trouble Maker, Now. Seorang diri dan sesexy mungkin"

Taehyung menunjukkan ekspresi blanknya sedangkan Jongin sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ckk... Jika sekarang masih sore ia akan berlatih, tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam hiks...

"Maksudmu, kau harus mementaskan yang di dance-in Hyuna dan Hyunseung itu? Dan dibuat se sexy mungkin?"

Jongin mengangguk malas begitu keleletan otak sepupunya itu tengah berlangsung.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah jika diperhatikan itu bisa di lakukan seorang diri? Ambil saja bagian Hyuna yang sexy itu, selesai kan?"

**OH. MY. GOD.**

Ia lupa bahwa sepupunya ini begitu idiot tingkat akhir.

Terpaksa semalaman suntuk menjelaskan secara perlahan mengenai kegusarannya.

"Itu mudah, lepas saja penyamaranmu sehari saja hyung"

"IDIOT, BAKA, BABO, BODOH, STUPID... BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN ITU SAMA SAJA PENYAMARANKU SELAMA INI SIA-SIA!?"

"KYAA EOMMA, TERNYATA SINGA NGAMUK MENYERAMKAN!? TAETAE NGGAK SUKA SINGA LAGI DAH!? HUWAAA...?!"

"YAKK... JANGAN LARI KAU IDIOT!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC or END/?

* * *

Remember this story? Wkk... Maaf kelanjutannya jadi dipenuhi teriak-teriakkan begini hiks T.T

Hyun nggak ada ide untuk lanjutin nih ff, tapi banyak yang minta lanjuttin jadi maaf membuat kalian kecewa dan menunggu lama hiks T.T

Untuk soal pertanyaannya, Harusnya terjawab di chap ini tapi otak berkata lain -_- dan yah... Chap depannya akan ada sedikit clue untuk 'Urusan' Uri Jongin oke?

**BIG THAKS TO :**

**babyhunkai, ulfardiya, thyrami246, Kamong Jjong, miyuk, BT99, aldi loveydovey, Liaoktaviani, cheni, RiiMagnae, Kim In Soo, Yuki Edogawa, LulluBee, 3K121418, BluePrince14, putri, riet maratri, momo, putrifibrianti96, jykaikai, rulianaexotics, sayakanoicinoe, sehuniee, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Nabila Hendiyani, noonamoudy hannie, Tania3424, kyuubi chan, Guest, Richan OSH-KJI, kim jaerin, Dae victen, adilia taruni 7, dumbsekai, , zuhee heenimpetalsindo, Guest (2), seou, oracle88**

**AND FOLLOW OR FAVOR**I**TE TH**I**S STORY ;-)**

Thanks buat masukkannya Seou :) Hm… banyakkan yang nebak uri Jongin itu FBI, CIA, Perpol dll. But, jawabannya satu-satu belum ada yang bener kkk~ kalau penasaran tunggu chap selanjutnya ya?

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I**_ **D**ON'_T_ KN_**O**_W W_H_Y, **B**_U_T I L**O**VE _**Y**_OU

**.**

**Hyunnie**

**Cast :**

**Kim** Jongin, **Par**k Chanyeol, **Oh** Sehoon, **Xi Lu**han, **Byun** Baekhyun,  
**Wu** Yi Fan –Kris-, **Kim** Minseok, _**ect.**_

**Pair :**

**C**han**K**ai, **H**un**K**ai, **H**an**K**ai, **B**ae**K**ai, **K**ris**K**ai

**WARNING!**

**T**ypo**(s)**, **B**ad **P**lot, **B**ored, **O**o**C**, **C**ommon

**Disclaimer : ****  
**  
All Cast belong to **God** and **themselves**. I just **Own** this plot story.

**DON'T BE PLAGIATOR!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**DON'T BASH!**

**.**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER!**

.

.

**The Story Begin!**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah terseok-seok dan mata yang masih memberat, dengan -sangat- berat hati Jongin memaksa dirinya untuk bersiap-siap bersekolah.

Matanya memandang sinis pada Taehyung yang akan tinggal bersamanya penyebab dirinya terlihat berantakan.

Sedangkan namja yang entah sejak kapan mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi keunguan hanya memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya yang menjadi kebiasaan.

"Jika disana jangan menyapaku, jangan mengenalku, dan jangan pernah berdekatan denganku. Mengerti?"

Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya entah ia mengerti atau tidak yang penting ia tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan khidmat.

Jongin sendiri sibuk memasukan baju santai ke ranselnya dan mengenakan kacamata minus beserta menata rapi rambut yang sudah ia beri gel.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, jangan lupa kunci pintu"

Lagi-lagi yang dilakukan Taehyung hanya mengangguk membuat Jongin geram sendiri.

'Sabar Jongin, jangan kacaukan harimu dengan marah-marah sama bocah alien ini' ucapnya menenangkan dirinya dalam hati.

"Jangan menganggukkan kepalamu jika tak paham, idiot"

Jongin kembali berusaha meredam emosinya ketika Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan makanan memenuhi mulutnya.

"Kau iniー, sudahlah aku pergi. Lama-lama aku bisa kena stroke dadakan berhadapan dengan orang sepertimu"

Masih dengan berdumel, Jongin meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Beruntung ia tak melihatnya, jika tidak apartemen kecil ini akan kembali di terpa bencana seperti halnya semalam.

"Kris, ia sudah berangkat"

Taehyung menelan makanannya dan mendekatkan smartphone putihnya ke telinga.

"Hmー kudengar kau akan ke Korea? Kapan?"

Dengan menyumpit telur gulung buatan Jongin, ia memasukkan ke mulutnya mendengar ucapan seseorang di sebrang yang ternyata adalah Kris, tunangan sepupunya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengirimku, jika pada akhirnya kau akan kesini juga?"

"Aish... Sudahlah, aku mau berangkat sekolah"

TUTT

TUTT

Dengan seenaknya, Taehyung mematikan smartphonenya ketika Kris masih berbicara.

Ia mengambil ransel hitamnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyampirkan ke bahu.

Menghabiskan susu putihnya dan berjalan keluar apartemen tanpa merapikan sarapannya terlebih dahulu -_-

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

Jongin menatap malas kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Moodnya sudah buruk akibat Taehyung tadi pagi, dan sekarang Bis yang selalu mengantarnya ke sekolah belum juga datang.

Layaknya anak kecil, Jongin memainkan kedua kakinya menendang udara yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, beruntung hanya dirinya dan seorang berpakaian formal yang terus membaca koran disampingnya yang menemani sejak tadi di halte.

Jika ramai orang mau taruh dimana imagenya?

"Oh tidak"

Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan meninggalkan pria itu seorang diri menunggu bus karenaー

"CHAGI-A, MAU IKUT BERSAMA KAMI?"

ー Empat orang idiot, aneh, menyebalkan, gila dengan mobil mewahnya berhenti di depannya.

Menghiraukan teriakan Baekhyun, ia terus berjalan dengan mobil itu mengikuti di sampingnya.

_'Sial, sial, sial'_ runtuknya dalam hati, entah pergerakan hati atau apa ia melirik kebelakang bertepatan dengan bus yang baru saja datang.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia berlari kembali menuju halte itu dan masuk kedalam bus.

"Selamat"

Ia mengelus dadanya setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam bus, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahー

Namja yang tadi?

Sudahlah, hanya disebelah namja itu saja kursi kosong di bus.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya melirik orang yang masih sibuk dengan korannya.

_'Orang aneh, tapiー sepertinya ia tak asing'_ batinnya menerka-nerka.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

Jongin mendengus ketika matanya menemukan empat orang gila yang berteriak padanya saat di jalan tadi.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, menghiraukan orang-orang itu bagaikan debu yang tak berharga.

"Eits... Mau kemana, Sayang? Kita harus berangkat bersama kekelas"

Sehun dengan seenak cadelnya(?) melingkarkan tangan di pinggang ramping Jongin.

Ia baru sadar, namja yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak kemarin ternyata memiliki postur tubuh bak yeoja.

'Menarik' bisiknya dalam hati dengan lidah menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Oh"

Tangan lain kini menggenggam tangannya di lain sisi yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

"Aku baru sadar tanganmu halus"

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Rusa Jejadian"

Jongin berdesis kecil yang hanya mampu di dengar oleh dua orang di kedua sisinya.

Ia risih? Tentu saja, lihat orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan iri, benci, membunuh yang ditunjukan padanya.

Oke, jika ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya tengah menyamar dua orang ini sudah ia banting sejak tadi.

SRETT

"YA! APA-APAAN KAU, PARK IDIOT?"

"KYAA!? CHANYEOL OPPA KENAPA MENGGENDONG NAMJA MENJIJIKKAN ITU?"

"ASTAGA, ANDAI AKU YANG DI GENDONG SEPERTI ITU"

"ANDWAE, KENAPA HARUS ORANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU? DAN KENAPA NAMJA?"

Jongin memekik begitu pula orang-orang di samping kanan kiri ke-limanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol menggendongnya ala bridal dan tentu saja itu membuat semua orang terkejut, kecuali ketiga teman Park Idiot yang tersenyum menyeringai.

"Agashi, jaga ucapanmu ya? Dia itu kekasih kami, kenapa kau berkata demikian? Mengatainya menjijikkan sama saja mengatai kami juga"

Baekhyun dengan santainya berucap seakan-akan membela Jongin pada sekumpulan yeoja yang mengatainya dengan memasang muka sedih.

'Akan ku cabik mukamu itu Byun' pekiknya dalam hati dan memejamkan matanya erat.

Ia bukan takut melihat orang-orang yang menatapnya tetapiー ia trauma ketinggian.

Yah... meski ini tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tetap saja ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu ia akan jatuh.

"TURUNKAN AKU, IDIOT"

Di lantai dua yang bersebrangan dengan gedung itu, Taehyung berdiri dengan mulutnya yang mengemut permen mengabadikan peristiwa itu dengan kamera smartphonenya untuk ia laporkan pada Kris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung menoleh sekilas, memasukan alat yang membantu untuk mengabadikannya dalam kantong dan memasang wajah datar.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Namja tampan itu hanya memandang punggung Taehyung yang berlalu dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Beberapa orang yang terlihat bersembunyi kini menunjukkan wajahnya dan bergabung pada namja tampan yang mengajak Taehyung berbicara.

"Bagaimana?"

Salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut hitam memainkan dasi yang melingkar indah di lehernya.

"Ini akan menarik, kupastikan kita tidak akan bosan"

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

DUKK

DUKK

DUKK

DUKK

"AUCH... Kenapa menendang kami?"

Ke-Empat namja itu memegang kaki mereka yang terkena tendangan dari Jongin dengan muka pucatnya bukan memerah karena malu.

"Apa yang barusan kalian lakukan huh? Terlebih kau, Park Idiot?"

Jongin menatap mereka tajam dari balik kacamata minusnya.

"Kami hanya bersikap sebagai kekasih yang baik, sayang. Dan ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin teliti yang langsung di tendang -lagi- oleh si empu wajah.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Jongin berlalu memasuki kelasnya, meninggalkan keempat namja yang hanya mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Apa dia lagi PMS?"

PLETAKK

Jitakan dari Luhan yang sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai kepala Chanyeol membuat namja berambut kemerahan itu mengelus kepala dengan bibir yang di manyunkan.

"Kau kira dia Yeoja?"

"Tapi tadi dia ringan seperti yeoja, aku bersungguh-sungguh Baek"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah tak percaya pada tiga orang yang kini menganggukkan kepalanya serempak.

"Eh? Kau saja mengiyakan, kenapa menjitakku?"

"Hanya ingin"

Dan Luhan terkekeh meninggalkan sahabatnya sebelum mendapat hadiah sepatu dari Chanyeol.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Anak-anak, kali ini kita kedatangan Guru yang akan menggantikan Guru Wang untuk sementara hingga Guru tercinta kita itu kembali sehat dan mampu mengajar kembali"

Dalam hati seluruh murid tampak bersorak mendengar kabar tersebut.

Pasalnya Guru Wang adalah Guru Killer yang mengajar pelajaran Killer pula, Matematika.

"Guru, silahkan masuk"

Staff yeoja itu meminta seorang namja yang berdiri sejak tadi di depan pintu, mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas.

"Astaga, astaga lihat senyumnya seperti malaikat"

"Ia tampan, meski tak setampan Luhan-KU tapi aku akan betah di ajar oleh Guru baru itu"

"Semoga Guru Wang sakitnya lama, dengan begini aku akan lebih giat belajar Matematika"

Bisik-bisik seketika memenuhi ruangan ketika Guru baru itu tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Jongin yang sejak awal tak tertarik, menoleh ke arah depan dan seketika matanya membulat.

'Namja itu bukankah yang di halte tadi?' batinnya dengan mata yang memicing meneliti wajah yang tak asing.

"KAUー?"

"Selamat pagi, namaku Kim Joonmyeon. Panggil saja aku Suho karena umurku hanya terpaut 3 tahun di atas kalian. Terima kasih"

Astaga, apa lagi ini?

Bahkan Guru bernama Suho itu menyeringai tipis yang terlihat seperti senyuman, memandang Jongin yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena sempat memekik, tengah memijat keningnya yang berdengung.

"Kris, kau sungguhー" ucapnya lirih yang hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END?**

* * *

**.**

Oke, buat yang penasaran untuk Jongin ngedance NOW chap depan Hyun usahain akan dimunculkan.

Dan kenapa nggak Jongin dipasangin dance?

Liat aja chap depan.

Gimana?

Aneh?

Maaf, Hyun lagi nggak dalam keadaan mood bagus untuk ngetik.

So, mind review?

_**Hyun**_


End file.
